ALWAYS
by Rox1108
Summary: 4 girls, 4 guys, a car crash, and siblings discovered! lol Terrible summary, hope a good story! It was written for Annie for her b-day... mainly a Harry-fic! Please, be nice... it's my first fic! new ones are better!


ALWAYS

Roxanne's P.O.V

"You are going the wrong way!" I told my best friend Annie, who was driving the car. We were heading to our home after a long day of practice at the studio. Robyn and Lucy, our band mates, were in Lucy's car already arriving home.

"No, I'm not!" She answered "Roxanne, it has been always this side!"

"Annie, that was because we lived in a place where you drive in the right side of the street! … This is England Hun! They drive the other side!" You see… we used to live in the US but recently we moved London with our band, The Odds, (Which members were Annie as guitarist, Robyn as drummer, Lucy as lead singer and me as bassist) to 'seek our fortune'.

"Just turn around so we don't get crashed" I continued.

"I can't… the street is too narrow. We have to wait until we find a street by which we can turn" Annie said.

"Oi, Annie, isn't that a car?" I asked her as we saw two lights in front of us.

"Nah, I don't think so" Annie said really confident.

"Annie, that's a car!" I said almost screaming, she also realized that the lights were moving closer.

"DO SOMETHING!!" I shouted, but my friend was too shocked to move, so I took the steering wheel and tried to turn around…

Too late.

Harry's P.O.V

We were heading home with my best friend Doug driving. We had just came back from getting some drinks with all the guys.

"Dude, watch the road!" I said to Dougie. Man, it was a bit scary to ride with him… He kept closing his eyes and moving his head to the sound of the music.

"Chill man…" he said with a smirk in his face "Nothing is gonna happen!"

That worked until I saw the other car. There were two girls on it; it looked as they wouldn't stop...

"DOUG!!" I shouted as my mate opened his eyes once more, "STOP THIS CAR!!"

The other car finally saw us and tried to turn, but it was impossible. Dougie tried to stop it but we crashed them.

After we hit them (something that felt as if my stomach went to my throat, when at the same time I hit my head) I turned around to see my best pal unconscious and bleeding on the steering wheel.

The birds in the other car weren't better than him… The one who had must be driving (which was very pretty I must add… Gosh! Focus Judd, you have just been in a car crash!) was just unconscious, but the other one was as bad as Doug.

Annie's P.O.V

When I woke up I was still in the car and ambulances were arriving. Then something caught my eyes, was it him? No way… I crashed onto Harry Judd! What a loser!!I could see he was the one which was on the other car cause he had a big bruising and a few cuts.

Wait a second… Where is Roxanne? I stood up but somebody's arms didn't let me do it, I turned around to see a doctor, I was about to ask him where Roxanne was, but he spoke first.

"My name is Dr. Morris; I need you to answer me a few questions."

I nodded and he proceeded ask me my name, Roxanne's name and some phone number he could call. I answered his questions and gave him Robyn's phone number and he asked me to follow him to an ambulance, the one where my best friend was.

Dougie's P.O.V

I woke up with the worst headache ever, much worse than a huge hangover, in a white room; I immediately saw Harry's blue eyes next to me.

"You are up!!" He screamed "Dude I'm so glad you are back! Man I've to call Danny and Tom to tell them"

"Yup, I'm up… How much time I was unconscious?" I asked him.

"About three months…" he answered me.

"WHAT?!" Omg! That's too much time!

"Hahaha! I'm joking man… just three days…" He said laughing. Mental note: Murder Harry Judd after I'm able to move.

"What happened?" I asked after he called the guys.

"We ran into another car… one of the birds is still unconscious… Just now I was planning to go visit them." He said "Wanna come?"

"Nah… later, I'm too tired…" I was telling the truth! I was really tired.

"They are cute…" Harry said with a smile on his face.

Suddenly I didn't felt tired anymore…

"What are we waiting for?" I said as Harry laughed. We asked the doctors permission and went to their room.

Annie's P.O.V

I was sitting in the couch at Roxanne's room in the hospital with Lucy and Robyn. We were all drinking our seventh coffee of the day. Usually we were always joking around but now, waiting for news, we didn't felt like it.

Suddenly a Doctor appeared on the door. It was Dr. Morris, Roxanne's doctor, with a folder in his hands.

As he was about to speak but there was a knock in the door. We weren't expecting somebody so we were all surprised.

"Come in!" Robyn said to whoever was in the other side of the door.

The surprise grew as Harry Judd and Dougie Poynter stepped inside… It was a shame that Roxanne was unconscious… She loves Dougie Poynter.

"Hey, Erm… We were just coming to see how you were doing but I see you are busy…" Harry said as he turned around.

"No, It's ok… you can stay!..." God I wasn't letting them go away so soon.

"I'm Annie by the way, this is Robyn, Lucy and Roxanne" I said while pointing at them. Robyn and Lucy said hi while Dougie immediately approached Roxanne's bed (Well… I guess he liked her) and then we let the doctor to continue."Roxanne lost a lot of blood, if you want her to survive you need to find a B- type of blood soon" he said with a serious tone of voice.

"B- ? That's almost impossible!" Lucy said almost whispering. We all knew what this meant… there were almost no possibilities to save her.

"B- ? Well then it is your lucky day…" Harry said. We all looked at him confused… what does he meant? "I mean… I'm B- type of blood"

"No way!" we all screamed "You are going to help us?"

"Well, yes… unless you don't want me to…" Harry said

"Thank you!!" we all screamed while we hugged him.

"Keep your voice low! This is a hospital!" a nurse said while popping her head through the door.

Dougie's P.O.V

Since the first moment I saw her I knew she was the one. Roxanne… I have known her for 8 minutes but I already love her… God! I would give everything to see her out of that bed smiling. When the said she probably wouldn't survive, my heart dropped to the floor… thanks God Harry's got such a rare type of blood!!

After we went back to my room I just couldn't stop smiling

"Man, I love you!!" I said as I hugged Harry.

"Whoa! Slow down Doug, I think I like more Annie than you… Sorry!" He said between laughs.

"You know what I mean… And also I like more Roxanne than you Haz…"

Robyn's P.O.V

Since the day we met them, the guys had came to visit, and also brought the rest of the band. I must say… Danny is soooo perfect! He is really cute, funny, and also he says the first thing that comes to his mind without thinking of it… simply perfect.

It has been the third day since they told us that we needed to give her blood, and Harry gave it to her.

It looked as it had worked ´cause Roxanne had woken up today in the morning.

We had to wait to see the results, if Harry's blood had gone well in her body… Today they were giving us the results. We have just to wait… and wait.

Roxanne's P.O.V

After I woke up I was received by a pair of blue-grey eyes… Where I've seen those eyes? They weren't of any of my friends… Annie's eyes are brown, Lucy's are bright green and Robyn's are deep blue… but I've seen those eyes before! But… Could be? Nah! Impossible…

"She's up!!" the owner of those eyes screamed. Wait a second, that's Dougie Poynters voice!! Almost immediately I was surrounded by all the girls of The Odds and then also by Dougie Poynter, Danny Jones, Harry Judd and Tom Fletcher.

"Thank God you are up!!" Robyn screamed

"Yeah! We thought we had lost you!" Said Lucy while hugging me.

"Hold on a second…" I said as looking at the guys "We crashed onto you? Gosh! We are such a losers!"

We all laughed at this.

Annie's P.O.V

After a LONG wait, the doctor came to our room and told us the news.

"Your friend is going to be ok, thanks to her brother's blood" We were all screaming of joy until his last words that drove us really confused.

"Did you just say brother?" Lucy was the first one to react

"Yes!... Mr. Judd is Roxanne's brother" he said

I couldn't believe what my ears heard. Her brother?? I mean… seriously?

"How can you know?" I asked the doctor

"We had to make a blood test to be sure the blood would work… then we saw they were siblings!" he said as it was the most normal thing in the world.

Harry's P.O.V

Suddenly all clicked

"So you were the girl?" I asked Roxanne

"Huh?!" She asked me confused

"Sorry… Erm there was always a baby girl in many of my childhood pictures… Until she was about 2 years old, I think, then she wasn't there" Harry continued "Mum never talked about her so I almost forgot who she was, now I remember! She was my little sis who was kidnapped… you!"

"Omg…" was all Annie could manage to say.

Annie's P.O.V

It has been 4 months since we found out that my best friend is Harry Judd's sister… we already got used to it.

It is a Saturday afternoon and I and the rest of The Odds are finishing unpacking our stuff at our new home: the McFly house. Yeah… I know it is not very ´safe that a bunch of 4 girls move into the house of 4 boys, but Harry insisted that he didn't wanted to loose Sisy (As he calls Roxanne, like Sis) again. Lucy and Robyn are sharing a room next to Danny's (Robyn was really happy about it… I must say they are really getting into something) and in front of Tom's (Lucy and Tom are dating since Halloween… and it is almost Christmas)

I and Roxanne are sharing the attic. I know it sounds creepy but it is really big and has got a cool balcony. It is perfect!

Lucy's P.O.V

"Hey babe!" I felt someone slip his arms around my waist from my back.

"Hey!" I said as I turned around to see my boyfriend.

"I was going to watch a film on my room…wanna come?" Tom asked me

"Sure! Just let me finish unpacking" I answered with a smile.

"Awesome! I'll get popcorn…" Tom said as he ran to the kitchen.

-Aww- I thought to myself –He is so cute!-

I finished unpacking and went to Tom's room to spend an afternoon with his arms wrapped around me watching the best movie ever: Back to the future.

Roxanne P.O.V

Omg… He is so damn hot! How can someone look like that in a Monday! It is so unnatural… I'm serious! Harry's face looks like crap in a Monday morning, also Tom's, Danny's, Lucy's, Robyn's, Annie's and my face look terrible in a Monday morning… I think even Orlando Bloom looks terrible a Monday morning!! But he looks just perfect!

"Oi, Earth calling Sisy back from the moon!" Haz said as he waved his hand in front of my face "You were staring at Dougie?"

"I was?" I asked, Gosh! What a face of idiot I must have had!

"Yes!... Hold on a minute, you have got a crush on him!" Harry said with a smile creeping on his face.

"No I don't!... You are being so ridiculous!" I answered.

"Look you are blushing!" He said laughing. But then with a serious face he told me "You know he has got a girlfriend… don't you?"

"WHAT?!" I said. No way! This can't be happening to me!

"Hahaha! It's a joke Sisy… don't worry he is single" he laughed

"Harry Judd!! Run before I catch you and murder you!! How do you dare?" I screamed.

"Over what?" Dougie asked popping his head out of the kitchen door.

"I made her a joke and she is mad at me!" Harry said still laughing.

"Really? What was it?" Dougie asked interested.

"Nothing!" I replied before Haz could add something.

Harry's P.O.V

I ran upstairs just to bump on the girl… my girl. Well, my future girl. I dunno from where I got the strength to not kiss her there and then.

"Harry! Sorry!" she apologized

"Don't worry, my fault" I said. Damn! She is so cute!

"Erm… I've been thinking, what if we decorate the house… I mean it is nearly Christmas!" she said

"Great! I'm gonna tell everyone"

"Awesome" she added and turned around to get the stuff for the decoration

"We are almost done" I said as we hanged the last things in the tree "There you go!"

"Wait it isn't ready yet!" Dougie said, and pointing at the top "The star!"

"Oh, yeah! Almost forgot about it"

"I think Rox should be the one to place it… you know… without her we wouldn't be having Christmas together" Robyn gave this idea, which all of us agreed.

"I would love to, but I'm too short to reach the top…" Roxanne said

"Don't worry… I'll get you there" Dougie said as grabbing her from the waist and pulling her up so she could reach the top.

I swear I'll be watching him… Be careful if you touch my sister!

"Merry Xmas you lot!" Tom said as he pulled Lucy into a kiss.

"God! Seriously guys get a room!" Danny said

We all laughed and Annie and me unconsciously took a step backwards as we laughed

"Oi, Judd! Look under what are you standing!" Doug shouted across the hall.

We both looked up to find a mistletoe hanging above us.

"Tradition says you have to kiss Annie" Robyn pointed out.

"But you don't have to if you don't want" Annie said blushing.

"Who said I didn't?" I said as I leaned to her and gave her a peck on her lips.

"I love you" I whispered to her

"I love you too" she whispered back as she smiled at me whit the cutest smile upon this world… no, galaxy!

We kissed again as a few wolf whistles (Coming from Danny and Tom) and shouts as ´AWW! or ´Get a room! echoed in t he walls.

Tom's P.O.V

It was the day before New Year's Eve; I was lying on my bed when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said to whoever was in the other side of the phone line.

"Tom Fletcher?" A man asked to me.

"Yes, it is me"

"You and your band McFly have been nominated for the Brit Awards. They are this January in category best song for ´One For the Radio"

"No way!! Thank you!" I said as I ran to tell the guys. I hung up and shouted:

"Guys we are in the Brit Awards!"

"Really? That's awesome man!" Harry said while Annie pulled him into a hug. I felt someone pulling me and suddenly I was kissing my girl.

We all hugged as Robyn's phone rang.

**(A/N: I'm not sure when in the year are the Brit awards… Lol I'm sorry if they aren't in January ******** )**

Robyn's P.O.V

I took my phone and answered it. A lady spoke

"Robyn Miles?"

"Last time I checked that was my name" I answered

"The Odds have been nominated for best video ´Missing you at the Brit Awards"

"Really? Thanks!" I said and turned around to tell it to the guys "We are in too!"

"Awesome!" Danny shouted and pulled me before I could think, he had captured my lips in his.

It was the most amazing kiss ever! When we separated we looked around to see everyone looking at us stunned.

"It is called a kiss" I said to everyone

"I know! But since when…" Annie asked us

"Since now" Danny said and then turned to me "If you want of course"

"Of course I do!" And he kissed me again

Dougie's P.O.V

Damn! Why I have to be that shy!? Now all of the guys have got bird except me! Why can't I just tell her? Me? Nah… I just can't…

"Dude! Hurry up or she'll be gone!" Danny told me as he jumped into the couch next o me.

"Man I just can't!" I said

"Listen to me… Just take her on a date, maybe a concert… nothing formal!" He said to me. Danny is great… he is like the older brother I never had.

"You think so?"

"Sure! Hear this: You both like Blink 182, right?" he asked me

"Dude, they aren't together since 4 years ago!" I said laughing.

"I know! You didn't let me finish… Take her to Plus 44…" Danny told me "It is the closest to Blink that we've got!"

"Great! I'll go u y the tickets" I said. While I was rushing out of the room I heard Danny said. "Ahh… they grow fast…"

Roxanne's P.O.V

I was making New Year cupcakes (It was just an excuse to make them…) whenI heard a sound on my back… I turned around to see Dougie standing by t he door.

"Hey! I'm almost done with the cupcakes…" I said

"Hi… Erm, I wanted to ask you something…" He said and I nodded "Wanna come with me to a concert?"

"Sure!" I said, I almost started jumping of joy… Focus! Don't act stupid! Stay cool "When?"

"January 5, it's a Plus 44 concert" He answered

"Like a date?" I just have to ask…

"Erm… yes! If you want of course…" He said

"I'll be there!..." God I was the happiest girl on earth.

"Awesome" he said as he walked of the kitchen

I think I heard a YES! ´ coming from outside.

Dougie's P.O.V

Man I'm so nervous… Is she gonna like me? Will she hate me? How do I look? Stop Poynter! You sound like a girl! 9:50… Better go get her, we've to be t he re soon…

I went upstairs to her room and when I was about to knock her door she opened it… I was breathless, she looked amazing! She was wearing simply a pink hoodie, skinny jeans and Converse but she looked great…

"Are we going now?" Roxanne asked me

"Sure!"

We drove to he stadium and went to the first row (cool huh?) The concert was awesome! We screamed, we sang, jumped, all the things you do in a concert… at the end we were really tired so we decided to go for a Starbucks. As we sat down in our table she asked me THE QUESTION…

"Why me?"

"Why not?" I asked "I mean… You are a cool girl…"

"You think so?" she said blushing. That's it… I must tell her.

"Yes! I think you are the coolest, nicest, and cutest girl in earth" I said "I love you"

She leaned over and kissed me… I swear my stomach was dancing mambo. "Me too" she whispered to my ear

Annie's P.O.V

I was still awake watching a movie with Harry when we saw Roxanne and Dougie entering the house holding hands together.

"No way!" I screamed running to them "Congratulations!" I said as I hugged them both.

"Cheers man!" Harry said to Dougie as he gave him a high five.

"Thanks dude!" Dougie said to him

"Well… I'm tired" Roxanne said to us yawning, and then to Dougie "I think we should go bed…"

"Which one are you going to? Dougie's or yours?" I added laughing

"Mine, you dirty minded!" We all laughed at this. After it I continued to watch the film in Harry's arms.

Tom's P.O.V

Me and the guys were waiting in the hall to go to the Brit Awards… the girls were taking too long to come down… but the waiting was worth it. They were stunning! I think the guys thought the same… when I turned I saw them with their jaws almost dropped in the floor.

Lucy was just perfect… Her usually curly red hair was straightened and she was wearing a white and green halter dress. Annie was wearing a pink and beige dress and her hair, usually straight was with waves. Roxanne was wearing a turquoise and brown dress, her hair was in a high ponytail and surprisingly brown Converse. Robyn was wearing a red halter dress which gave a cool contrast with her black hair.

Harry was almost literally drooling on the doormat… We took the girls and went to the limo (Hell yeah! A Limo!)

"Nice shoes…" Dougie said to Roxanne

"You like them?" she asked him

"They are awesome!... you are awesome…" he said as he kissed her

"Get a room!" Robyn shouted as she turned around to kiss Danny

**(A/N: Ironic Huh?)**

"You look amazing babe…" Haz said to Annie

"Thanks" she said kissing him

"You too…" Danny started as he pulled away from kissing Robyn.

"Get a room, I know!" Annie finished them

"And sincerely I don't care" Harry said as they kissed again

Annie's P.O.V

We arrived to the red carpet and all the fans of The Odds and McFly started screaming and calling our names… It was great! We signed as many autographs we could and then got in the hall the event was taking place.

After a few awards Chris Martin went up to the stage to present the winner of the best video.

"And the winner is…", he said while taking out the name… "The Odds with ´Missing you!"

We couldn't believe it! We won!

We went to get the award and we had to say some kind of "thank speech".

"Well, first of all we have to thank James, our manager, for all his help and support. Also our friends and family and those special guys who were there for us and that we love a lot: Harry Judd…" I said,

"…Dougie Poynter…" Roxanne continues,

"…Danny Jones…" Robyn added,

"…and Tom Fletcher" Lucy ended.

"I think they are all…" Lucy said turning to us.

"Yes…No! Thanks also to Domino's Pizza and Redbull that kept us alive!" Robyn said between laughter of the crowd.

"And my dog!" Roxanne added "What? I always wanted to say that!"

Laughter continued as we walked off the scenery.

"That was the best thing I've heard in all the night!" Harry said to me

"Never said better" Danny said smiling to Robyn

As we spoke Alanis Morissette and Lily Allen walked onto the stage to announce the best song.

"McFly!" they both shouted "With ´One For the Radio!"

"No way!" Harry screamed "We won!"

We all hugged and the guys went to the stage to take the award and give their thanks (In which we were mentioned… )

When they sat back in the table Danny's brains were used for the first time in a looooong time…

"What if we make a big party? I mean… Guys this is big… we won!"

"Yeah! We should!" Dougie said

So we have to plan a huge party in our house… great

Harry's P.O.V

Back at home we wrapped and put in our rooms the stuff that could be easily broken.

People were starting to arrive… All of our famous and non-famous friends were there… Then something caught my attention. Was it her? What the hell is she doing here?!

It looks like she noticed me too, because she approached me…

"Harry!" she said with her fake Barbie girl voice.

"Zoë" I said with the most serious tone of voice I could manage to do. You see…I used to date her but she cheated on me.

"How have you been sweety?" she asked me while she sat really close to me…

"Fine…" Was she trying to flirt with me?

"Don't be so mean babe" she was almost over me "I still love you"

"That's it!" Annie had approached and pushed Zoë back. "I'm not going to stay here watching how you touch MY boyfriend!"

"You have got a Girlfriend?" she asked him

"He had" Annie told us as she turned around and walked out of the house

"Look what you have done!" I snapped to Zoë. I had to find Annie and explain her .

Annie's P.O.V

I was having fun joking with Danny and James Bourne when I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Huh?!" I said turning around to find Lucy

"I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but look there…" she started "Harry is with Zoë, his

ex-girlfriend"

"No way!" But it was true, she was almost over him.

I went over to them; I wasn't letting that bitch take away my boyfriend.

"That's it!" I said as I pushed her back from him "I'm not going to stay here watching how you touch MY boyfriend!"

"You have got a Girlfriend?" she asked him. God I spoke English! Get it?!

"He had" I said as I stormed the house.

I needed to go somewhere to think.

As I sat down on a bench I let my tears run freely down my cheeks… I cried because of Harry, because I was so stupid I thought he really liked me, because he had gone with that…that… well there is no an elegant way to say it, so I leave it freely to your imagination.

I was so concentrated on this, that I didn't felt someone approaching, until I saw a pair of shoes standing in front of me. I looked up and it was him.

Harry's P.O.V

As I saw her crying on that bench, I felt my heart broke into pieces… I love her so much! How couldn't she see that?! She looked at me and before she could scream, I started.

"Please first listen to me" I said "then you decide if you kiss me, or kill me… which I really prefer the first one…" she nodded and I continued "Zoë was a girl I met and dated… Now I actually hate her because she cheated on me…"

"Then why she was over you?" she asked me

"I was about to push her but you did me a favor and push her first" I answered

She didn't look so convinced so I hugged her and whispered to her ear:

"I would never cheat on you, because I love you!"

"You serious?" She asked me. Before I kissed her I added

"Always…"

The end

Happy B-day! hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
